Prey
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: A carnivore from a hellish past... Two wolfs fighting to stay alive... The hunt is on...    A predator has been unleashed in Jasper park! What is it? How did it get here? What will be it's next move? Im not telling you! Read for yourself!
1. The Hunting: Chapter 1

Fear. That's all Humphrey felt as he ran through the forest. He dodged trees left and right, and jumped over rocks. The rain pelted his skin like bullets, but he kept going. He heard the familiar bone-chilling roar from behind him, and his blood went cold.

He didn't dare turn around or stop, and instead kept on running. His feet splashed against puddles on the ground, but soon skidded to a halt, he nearly ran off a cliff. He looked over the edge. The drop was easily 200ft or more. He was trapped between the perfect predator, and a death drop...

What's that? You want me to start from the beginning? If you say so...

2 years ago...

It was spring. And Kate had left for alpha school. Humphrey was depressed and bored. His friends were sick with pollen, and he had nothing to do.

Humphrey lazily got up, and wandered into one of the many Jasper park forests. He was walking around as normal, when suddenly, he saw a bright light between the trees. He got low to the ground and snuck over. He saw a large portal of light floating in the air.

He got up and investigated the strange portal. He sniffed it, and strangely, it didn't have a sent. He heard a crack from behind him and he wheeled around. Nothing was there.

When he turned back around, the portal was gone. He dismissed it as a hallucination, and called in sick for around a week. A month or so later, Kate returned, and a few weeks after that, Kate and Humphrey had their journey, and soon after that, they got married. However...their perfect life was about to be shattered like a base ball going through glass, and that time would be nothing but a pleasant memory in a reality of death...

2 months ago...

It was a warm spring day. Humphrey was in his usually happy mood. It was Kate's day off and he couldn't wait to spend the day with her. His thoughts were cut off by Winston's howl. Humphrey knew that it would be important based on the tone of the howl, and ran down to the meeting area.

He joined a crowd of wolves who surrounded Winston, who was standing on the marriage rock, next to what looked like a horribly mutilated caribou.

"I have called you all here today for a reason..." he started. "Today, my son in law Garth recovered the corpse of this caribou. Based on analysis by my wife Eve, the wounds inflicted on this animal are far worse than any wolf could inflict..." he gestured to the caribou that had been brutally killed, and partially eaten.

" Eve also recovered these teeth from the corpse..." Winston said, holding up teeth about 1.5 times larger than any wolfs canine, and razor sharp. "If any of you find teeth like these anywhere, please let me, Eve, or Tony know. Please be careful and alert while doing your daily duties, especially the alphas. That is all." said Winston as he turned, and walked back to the alpha den with the other head alphas.

"Be careful? Ha! Nothing can beat me!" yelled Garth, who was as humble as ever (sarcasm). Little did he know that something was watching them all from only a short distance away. It's eyes dilated and became slits.

The hunt was on...


	2. The Hunting: Chapter 2

Prey

The creature watched from the shadows. It clicked its claws in anticipation. The brown wolf would be his next target...

"Alright, I gotta go. It's my shift today." said Garth to his friends who he had been bragging to. He turned and walked to the hunting grounds. He got low to the ground, and began stalking a caribou. Suddenly, a foot was planted on his back. Garth craned his neck to look at the offender. However, all he felt were jaws grabbing hold of his snout, and what felt like a huge spike drive into his back. Garth tried to kick the beast off, but found he couldn't move his legs. His spinal cord had been severed. The beast thrashed Garth's head in his jaws, and ultimately ripped itself off of Garth face. Garth's head fell to the ground with a soft thud. He couldn't see or move. He knew what it was though. It was the creature that Winston had talked about. With the last of his strength, he let out a loud; long howl to alert the pack. However, Garth's efforts were in vain. He felt a pair of jaws clamp onto the sides of his skull, and swiftly jerk it sideways; snapping his neck...

The carnivore released Garth's head from its maw. The sun shone on the creature. It's was elegant in it's own way. It was large, about six feet tall and twelve feet long. It had a large sickle claw on its hind leg, and had feathers on the tip of its tail, the backs of its arms, and feathers that formed a crest on its head. Its skin was jet black, and it's feathers had red striped going down them. This carnivore was from a time long before any human, long before and wolf, it was older than even the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was what the humans called Dienondychus, it's name meant terrible claw. It roared in victory, another successful hunt. It grabbed Garth's body and dragged it away, leaving nothing but a bloody path of where it was going...

Meanwhile...

Some of the Alphas heard Garth's howl, and soon after the roar of the raptor, and flinched at the raptor's cry, and sprinted to Winston's den. "Sir!" one said, coming to a stop. "Garth went hunting, and now we think something bad has happened to him." the wolf said, continuing his sentence. "Im afraid I might have to fear the worst. Gather a search party, and find him!" Winston yelled. "Sir yes sir!" said the wolf as he sprinted off to gather more alphas. 'Whatever this thing is...' thought the wolf, 'Its not going to last long...'


	3. The Stalking: Chapter 3

Very soon the wolves had discovered the bloody trail left from the raptor when it dragged Garth's body away. They tracked down his carcass, and it was to heavily disfigured to bring back to the main living area. They held a short funeral in his death spot, and buried him. Soon the news reached Lilly, who was devastated by her husband's death. Lilly became depressed, and extremely sad. She never ate or drank unless forced to, and never left her den. She was so heavily depressed she tried to kill herself. She went out at night, and tried to die by the raptors claw. In the morning she was found. Luckily, she was alive, but she was missing her left forepaw, and had horrible slash a bite marks all over her body. She seemed crazy, and muttered things like: "Satins pet... Scaled demon... Death angle..." through the day. She died of blood loss during the night. Winston, Eve, Kate, and Humphrey where heart broken by their losses. Months passed by, and eventually, the wolves began to forget the raptor of Jasper Park. The wolves went back to their daily lives. However, one night, Eve went missing, and one guard though he saw a dark shape walking through the tall grass holding something in its mouth. Eve was later pronounced dead, and her body was never found. Winston was next, and was found dead in his den with a slit throat. Neither of them saw their death coming, and we're killed in their own dens at night. Terror struck the pack. Which one of them would be next? Soon, pack members were being picked off one after another. Humphrey and Kate decided to leave the pack for safety. However, they left at dusk, and were attacked by the raptor...

"I'll draw him away. Meet me at the train tracks! I love you!" yelled Humphrey, over the rain to Kate, who was also looking at the raptor. Kate looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face at his words. Humphrey took off to the side while Kate took off in the other. The raptor launched itself forward, every one of its muscles powered after Humphrey. Humphrey may have gotten a head start, but the raptor was gaining fast, and the large open wound the raptor inflicted wasn't helping him...

This brings us to where I left off...

Fear. That's all Humphrey felt as he ran through the forest. He dodged trees left and right, and jumped over rocks. The rain pelted his skin like bullets, and the open wound on his shoulder was slowing him down, but he kept going. He heard the familiar bone-chilling roar from behind him, and his blood went cold.

He didn't dare turn around or stop, and instead kept on running. His feet splashed against puddles on the ground, but soon skidded to a halt, he nearly ran off a cliff. He looked over the edge. The drop was easily 200ft or more. He was trapped between the perfect predator, and a death drop. Humphrey tuned around to see the creature right in front of him. It's piercing red eyes bored into him like knives. Lightning flashed, and it was gone. Humphrey felt a powerful kick in the side, and was floored with ease. He looked up to see the creature gaze still on him, as well as a foot. Suddenly, Kate smashed into the raptor from the side, knocking it off Humphrey, but not knocking it to the ground. "There's a log next to you, let's use it." said Kate as she helped Humphrey up. "Move!" She yelled frantically, the raptor was already coming towards them. Humphrey kicked off the log sled and hoped the drop wouldn't kill them. Soon, they were racing down the mountain with a very persistent raptor following in suit from the top of the mountain. They got lucky, and hit a ramp like structure in the ground, allowing the log sled to launch off and with even more insane luck, flew into a boxcar on a train (Like they did in the movie while escaping the bears). Both Humphrey and Kate hurried to close the boxcar door and huddled up next to each other in a corner. They thought they were safe, however...There was a thump, and a particular creature was hanging off the back of the train...

The next morning, Humphrey awoke to a loud scratching sound. He looked up to see claws slam through the boxcar's metal roof. He yelped in surprise, in doing so, he woke Kate. She followed Humphrey's gaze to the claws in the ceiling. Fear gripped both of their hearts. They opened the boxcar door and jumped out. Humphrey, being less experienced than Kate, nearly hit a tree, but got lucky, and bairly missed it. Kate on the other hand launched off it and back flipped off the tree and to the ground. "That was close..." said Humphrey. "You got that right. We're are we anyway?" said Kate. "I have no idea. I wish Marcel and Paddy were here now." said Humphrey, who sighed right after his sentence. The raptor, who had its hands stuck in the boxcar ceiling still, roared as it was rushed away. "What is that thing?" said Kate. She looked over at Humphrey who seemed to be wincing. She noticed the horrible bite on his shoulder and gasped. "Your hurt!" she said and instantly was at Humphrey's aid. She put his arm over her shoulder to take the weight off his arm. "Let's get out of here before that thing gets to us." Said Kate. They began walking away. They would reach a new pack soon, little did they know, that the hunt is never over, and the prey, never escapes...


End file.
